One Sweet Day
by Jess23Scott
Summary: Haley takes her son to visit the love of her life, Nathan.


Hi guys. My dad had a heart attack not so long ago, so I am currently trying to think about anything other than that. Therefore, I am presenting you a short Nathan and Haley One Shot. Since I am not in a good mood, I wanted to write something sad. I hope you like it. The song is called Heaven, by Dj Sammy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill

**One Sweet Day  
**

**By Jess S **

The wind made the leaves dance in Tree Hill. The small raindrops once again blew away all the happy memories. A beloved one was lost and now, a year later, they visited the place where his body rested in peace.

The little boy named James looked around. His mommy was crying and so was his uncle Luke. James didn't understand why they cried every time they went to visit his father's grave.

_Oh - thinkin' about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

But he understood that his daddy was in a better place called heaven. His mommy had told him that. When Luke said that his daddy wasn't coming back, James didn't know how he would not return to him and mommy. His daddy had always told him to count on him to returning to them. When he asked why his daddy wasn't coming back, his uncle Luke would look at him with sparkly eyes and just say that it was daddy's time. Time for what? James often wondered.

_Oh - thinkin' about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free _

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

James remembered that most of the people that were at his father's funeral had cried. They had been there to pay their respect to the twenty-two year old man. He, who had left behind a large amount of people that loved him, was no more going to share life with them. Among the people he had left were his wife and child. It was indeed a sad day.

The little boy who was almost five years now, noticed how his mother had slightly gotten a better hold on his small hand. The mother and child stood, watching and hoping that courage could bring them closer to the gravestone.

A lot of people told James that he looked a lot like his daddy, especially his mommy would say that. She told him that he had his father's beautiful blue eyes, kind heart and unique talent in basketball. The first time she told him that, he knew that when he grew up, he wanted to be just like his father. Brave.

_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
_

"It's okay honey, go ahead and talk to you're father" James looked up at his mother; she had by now let go of his hand, and was nodding towards the gravestone.

His daddy, Nathan, told him that whenever he travelled away from home to attend a game, that James was the head of the family. So now that his daddy wasn't coming back, James believed that he had to take care of his mother. He swallowed and smiled just to assure his mommy that it would be okay, someday soon he hoped.

James looked at the gravestone that had been put at its place a year ago. Not much was changed, only the rain had set its mark on the top. Nathan Scott. Beloved husband, father and friend. We will all miss you.

There were a bunch of purple flowers placed in a neat way beside the gravestone, so the people could see the words that were engraved on it. James's mother, Haley, would always make sure that there were purple flower's there every Sunday. She said that they weren't just flower's to her and his daddy, but in a way it was a symbol of their love. And so was he. Their child.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feelin' down_

_Now nothin' can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I can say  
Just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

James bent down in front of the gravestone, and looked at it a while before he began to speak. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what to say. This was the first time his mommy didn't hold his hand, while standing in front of the gravestone. He was on his own this time.

"I started school this year" James began talking in a calm voice. "The girls want to play with us boys, but the we just run away from them every time". The pain in his throat, which often appeared whenever he visited his daddy's grave, was stronger this time. He didn't understand why it just couldn't go away.

He, however, hoped that it would soon disappeare. "We had you're favourite dinner tonight, daddy" He paused for a second. "I wished you could have been there. I ate it all up" He felt proud of him self and wished that his daddy was there to see him.

_N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

The rain started pouring even harder down on the ground. James heard his mother say something about that it was time to go home. But he didn't want to go home, he wanted stay and talk to his father, so the brown haired boy decided to not move a muscle.

"I've learned how to do a jump shot, daddy" James slowly closed his eyes. He could almost hear how the rain hit the ground. "Did you see me?" James's small hand gently brushed across his father's the name. Nathan Scott. He didn't know why he touched it. He just knew that his mother did it every time she sat in front of his father's rest place. James hoped that it would make him feel better, but it didn't. The pain was still there.

The burning feeling in his eyes became much stronger and the tears were beginning to make their way down his soft cheeks.

_I've been waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standin' there by you_

"I don't know why, daddy, but my belly is starting to hurt" James voice was starting to break down and he just wished that the pain could go away. Why couldn't his daddy be there to tickle him and make him feel better? James didn't want to cry, he just wanted his daddy to come home. He tried to make the tears stop, but they wouldn't listen to him.

"I hope that you come home soon, mommy and I really miss you". James turned around to see his mommy and uncle Luke talking. He wanted to make sure that they didn't hear him. "Sometimes I hear mommy cry in her room when she thinks I am sleeping. Don't worry daddy, I promise, I will take care of her". His voice was shivering now.

James felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, but instead just stayed still. "Maybe someday I can visit him in heaven mommy" Haley felt her heart break. She wished that she could have the love of her life see how grown up their son was, how mature he had become.

"It's time to go honey". She tried to avoid hearing James's words, but they were echoing in her mind now.

_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
_

James lifted his small hands towards the grave and hugged it. "I have to go home now daddy, but I will keep the light on. Just in case you decide to come home and read me a bed time story."

James let go of the gravestone and stood up. He watched his uncle Luke stand by the car and saw how sad his face looked. Without waiting for his mother, he started walking towards his uncle.

Haley watched James for a minute and then turned to the gravestone. "I love you Nathan Scott," she whispered into the wind. She felt more tears forming in her eyes.

"You just had to let it rain, huh" It was the first time she smiled while standing in front of the gravestone. Rain was special to her and Nathan. To her it meant that Nathan shined at her from heaven. "I really wish you could be here" She turned around just in time to see James hug his uncle.

"I will never forget you Nathan and I will make sure that James doesn't either" She sat down on her knees. "He is such a smart boy. A lot of him" She bent her head backwords so that she could look at the blue-grey sky. "Comes from you, he's gotten a lot from you, Nathan" Haley looked over her shoulder once again to see Lucas lift James in the car.

"I'll come soon and visit you again, okay?" Haley stood up and brushed the dirt that had gotten on her jeans. In a weird way she felt peace in her soul whenever she talked to Nathan. "I know we eventually will be together" Haley started walking towards the car and as she sat in the car she could have sworn she heard the words _one sweet day._

_Ohh, Ahh..  
We're in heaven_

He watched them. They were all there for him, and he felt his heart break from seeing his family grief for him. But he knew they would be manage without him. They were so much stronger than they believed. It was time for him and he knew it the second Haley looked at the tree he was leaning on. It was like she saw him and he just had to whisper "One sweet day Hales. We will once again be united."

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Hope you liked reading this. Please let me know what you think! ---Jess**


End file.
